ΠΥΡΗΝΙΚΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 28 του 2016 Όταν το 1902 ο Rutherford και ο Soddy ανακοίνωσαν ότι η ραδιενέργεια που ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Becquerel (1896) προκαλεί μεταστοιχειώσεις, μια τέτοια ανακοίνωση δεν έγινε αμέσως αποδεκτή από την πλειοψηφία των φυσικών, επειδή τα λεγόμενα άτομα των στοιχείων που εισηγήθηκε ο Dalton (1800) θεωρούνταν ως αμετάβλητα. Εκείνο τον καιρό και τα πειράματα του J.J. Thomson έδειξαν ότι το κύριο συστατικό των χημικών στοιχείων είναι το ηλεκτρόνιο με αποτέλεσμα να κλονισθεί η ιδέα του ατόμου στα στοιχεία. Πάντως η Πυρηνική Φυσική ως νέα επιστήμη ξεκίνησε το 1913 όταν τα πειράματα των Geiger και Marsden απέδειξαν τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις του Rutherford σύμφωνα με τις οποίες το άτομο των στοιχείων τελικά δεν είναι άτομο, αφού μοιάζει με το ηλιακό σύστημα έχοντας στο κέντρο πυρήνα με θετικό φορτίο και ηλεκτρόνια σε τροχιές με αρνητικό φορτίο (-e = 1,6/1019 coulomb). Επιπλέον εκείνη τη χρονιά ο Soddy ανακάλυψε ότι ένα δεδομένο χημικό στοιχείο μπορεί να εμφανίζει δυο ή παραπάνω ισότοπα. (Λεπτομέρειες για τη δομή των ισοτόπων μπορεί κάποιος να τις διαβάσει στο “Fundamental physics concepts-Kaliambos”). Εκείνο όμως το γεγονός που και με τα νέα δεδομένα της κβαντικής φυσικής, επιβεβαίωσε οριστικά όχι την έσχατη ποσότητα ύλης στα χημικά στοιχεία αλλά την ύπαρξη του πυρήνα και των τροχιών του ηλεκτρονίου και σφράγισε τη νέα περίοδο της Aτομικής και Πυρηνικής Φυσικής ήταν η ανακάλυψη από τον Bohr των ενεργειών των τροχιών του ηλεκτρονίου στο άτομο του υδρογόνου με την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb και του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα ύστερα από τη χρήση της στοιχειώδους στροφορμής S = h/2π του φωτονίου που ανακάλυψε ο Planck το 1900. Είναι γεγονός ότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) δικαιώνει όχι μόνο τον Planck αλλά και την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου, αφού έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 και περιέχει την πιο μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα, τη στροφορμή S = h/2π . Ας σημειωθεί ότι οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN), αφού την καμπύλωση του φωτός όπως την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner την ερμήνευσε και ο Planck το 1907 προτείνοντας ότι τα κβάντα φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο ίδιος έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους hν. (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Έτσι το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα δεν είναι εκείνο που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα, (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), αλλά μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του ίδιου του φωτονίου για να δικαιωθεί η ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου, σύμφωνα με την οποία η γέννηση και η φθορά των αντικειμένων οφείλεται στην αφθαρσία της ύλης, δηλαδή στη σύνθεση και αποσύνθεση των αόρατων και πολύ μικρών ποσοτήτων. Και η ειρωνεία του θέματος είναι ότι για αυτή την αποκάλυψη ενώ στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου μου προσέφεραν ως έπαθλο το δίσκο με το φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο,(Image- Disc.Jpg - Kaliambos), αντίθετα όταν αυτή η αποκάλυψη παρουσιάστηκε στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002) με την παρουσίαση της εργασίας μου " Nuclear struccture is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα του συνεδρίου, παρότι το Ε.Κ.Ε.Φ.Ε. «Δημόκρτος» έχει το όνομα του μεγάλου Έλληνα φιλοσόφου που ανατρέπει τον Αϊνστάιν. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Πάντως και με άλλα πειράματα του Rutherford (1919) αποδείχθηκε ότι κάποια σωματίδια που ονομάστηκαν πρωτόνια και που έχουν μάζα 1836 φορές μεγαλύτερη από τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου (μάζα ηλεκτρονίου m = 0,511 MeV/c2 ) και με φορτίο ίσο αλλά αντίθετο του ηλεκτρονίου αποτελούν το κύριο συστατικό του πυρήνα. Αυτά τα θετικά σωματίδια (πρωτόνια) με φορτίο (+e) που αργότερα αποδείχθηκε ότι έχουν ισχυρές κατανομές φορτίων, όπως +Q =+8e/3 στην περιφέρεια και -q = -5e/3 στο κέντρο, εύκολα απελευθερώνονται όταν άτομα αζώτου βομβαρδίζονται από σωματίδια άλφα τα οποία αργότερα αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι πυρήνες ηλίου που περιέχουν δυο πρωτόνια και δυο νετρόνια. Και ενώ το 1926 ο Schrodinger βελτίωσε το μοντέλο του Bohr με την εξήγηση του ηλεκτρονικού νέφους των τροχιών, τον ίδιο καιρό η ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου έδειξε την ακυρότητα της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, αφού το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου δίνει περιφερειακή ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός. (faster than light). Αυτό το γεγονός είχε ως αποτέλεσμα οι φυσικοί Heisenberg, Dirac και άλλοι να εγκαταλείψουν τους νόμους της φύσης εις όφελος λαθεμένων θεωριών που δεν μπόρεσαν να λύσουν ούτε το πρόβλημα των ενεργειών των τροχιών των ηλεκτρονίων του πιο απλού ατόμου του ηλίου. Δυστυχώς το ίδιο συνέβη και με τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου από τον Chadwick (1932) ο οποίος κακώς το αποκάλεσε τότε νετρόνιο επειδή θεωρήθηκε ότι αυτό το σωματίδιο δεν έχει κατανομές φορτίων. Με βάση λοιπόν αυτή την ιστορία των ανακαλύψεων στο θέμα «Πυρηνική Φυσική-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “ Η Πυρηνική φυσική είναι ο τομέας της φυσικής που ασχολείται με τη μελέτη των φαινομένων που συσχετίζονται με τον πυρήνα του ατόμου, τα στοιχειώδη σωματίδια που τον αποτελούν καθώς και τις αλληλεπιδράσεις μεταξύ τους (δομή, χαρακτηριστικά, συμπεριφορά κλπ.). Ως επιστημονικός κλάδος αναπτύχθηκε τον 20ο αιώνα, μετά την ανακάλυψη της ραδιενέργειας από το ζεύγος Κιουρί και του πυρήνα του ατόμου από τον Ράδερφορντ. Από τη δεκαετία του 1930 κι έπειτα, δημιουργήθηκε ένας από τους κύριους κλάδους της σύγχρονης Φυσικής, καθώς διαπιστώθηκε η δυνατότητα εφαρμογής της στην παραγωγή ενέργειας αλλά και την κατασκευή όπλων.” Ιστορικά, πολύ πιο μετά από το 1932 τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης έδειξαν ότι τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο περιέχουν ισχυρές κατανομές φορτίων οι οποίες φανέρωσαν την πυρηνική δύναμη ως αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασής τους με την εφαρμογή των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων που δυστυχώς νωρίτερα εγκαταλείφθηκαν. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν της εγκατάλειψης των νόμων της φύσης εις όφελος λαθεμένων θεωριών κανείς θεωρητικός φυσικός δεν ήταν σε θέση να αποκαλύψει την απλούστερη δομή του δευτερονίου και τις ελκτικές δυνάμεις της ενέργειας σύνδεσης. Για παράδειγμα, ο Yukawa (1935) κάτω από τις ιδέες της άκυρης σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψε τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση και πρότεινε ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη είναι μια άγνωστη ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη που θα έπρεπε να εμφανίζεται ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο ως δύναμη εξαιτίας της υποτιθέμενης ανταλλαγής κάποιων σωματιδίων που ονομάστηκαν μεσόνια, παρότι την ίδια χρονιά τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση εις βάρος θεωριών και μοντέλων. Και παρότι αυτή η θεωρία είναι μια παλιά ιστορία που δεν συμβιβάζεται ούτε με τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη των κουάρκ ( Up and down quarks) εντούτοις στο θέμα “Nuclear physics-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι η θεωρία του Yukawa ήταν η πρώτη σημαντική θεωρία για την εξήγηση της λεγόμενης ισχυρής δύναμης. Δυστυχώς κάτω από την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας που οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων της φύσης την ίδια τακτική ακολούθησε και ο Gell-Mann, παρότι το 1964 ανακάλυψε τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των νουκλεονίων ( up = 2e/3 και down = -e/3) τα οποία με οδήγησαν στη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου του 2003 σίγουρα μας δίνουν την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική πυρηνική δύναμη αφού εφαρμόζονται προσεκτικά οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι όπως συνέβη και στο μοντέλο του Bohr για την κατανόηση της δομής του υδρογόνου, μια και τα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου αποτελούν τα συστατικά από το ίδιο το άτομο που λέγεται βαρύ υδρογόνο. Δυστυχώς ο Gell-Mann το 1973 κάτω από την εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και μαγνητισμού προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τη λεγόμενη ισχυρή πυρηνική αλληλεπίδραση προτείνοντας τη λαθεμένη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι υπεύθυνα για τη δημιουργία της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης είναι κάποια υποθετικά σωματίδια που ονομάστηκαν gluons. Και παρότι οι κατανομές φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια έλυσαν το πρόβλημα της πυρηνικής δύναμης μέσω της εφαρμογής των νόμων της φύσης, σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να δέχονται τις ποικίλες θεωρίες εις βάρος των νόμων της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Physics 4u-Κβανική χρωμοδυναμική» διαβάζουμε: “ Η Κβαντική χρωμοδυναμική (QCD) είναι η σπουδαιότερη και επικρατέστερη θεωρία για τις ισχυρές αλληλεπιδράσεις… Η ισχυρή δύναμη δεν δρα μεταξύ ηλεκτρικών φορτίων (δεν 'βλέπει' τα φορτία) αλλά μεταξύ φορτίων χρώματος.” Τέτοιες λοιπόν θεωρίες γύρω από το πρόβλημα της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης ανάμεσα στο πρωτόνιο (p) και το νετρόνιο (n) οδηγούσαν σε αδιέξοδα, αφού οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσαν πια να λύσουν ούτε το πιο απλό πρόβλημα από το διπρωτόνιο (p-p) το δινετρόνιο (n-n) και το δευτερόνιο (p-n). Πάντως τα πειράματα έδειχναν ότι μόνο το δευτερόνιο δημιουργεί πυρηνική δομή με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -E = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με σπιν παράλληλο (S =1), γεγονός που έφερε τον μεγαλύτερο πονοκέφαλο στους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα, γιατί σύμφωνα με την αρχή του Pauli (1925) μόνο το αντίθετο σπιν (S=0) των ηλεκτρονίων οδηγούσε στην κατανόηση της δομής των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια. Στο πλαίσιο αυτής της πραγματικής κρίσης της πυρηνικής φυσικής παρουσίασα την εργασία μου του 2002 όπου η προσεκτική ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 στο νετρόνιο, τα οποία με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης δικαιολογούν όχι μόνο το παράλληλο σπιν του δευτερονίου αλλά και την ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV). Συγκεκριμένα στα νουκλεόνια (πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο) ανακαλύφθηκαν οι παρακάτω δομές: ΠΡΩΤΟΝΙΟ = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 κουάρκς ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΟ = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 κουάρκς Από αυτό το σύνολο των 288 κουάρκς στα νουκλεόνια εκείνα που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρικά σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb (1785) για να μας δώσουν την πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου είναι τα φορτισμένα κουάρκς των κέντρων στο πρωτόνιο (5d = -5e/3) και νετρόνιο (4u = +8e/3). Επιπλέον τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς του πρωτονίου( 4u = +8e/3) και νετρονίου (8d = -8e/3) επειδή έχουν ταχύτητα περιστροφής μας δίνουν όχι μόνο ηλεκτρικές αλλά και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere (1820). Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι τα περιφερειακά φορτισμένα κουάρκς που είναι υπεύθυνα για τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις έχουν αντίθετο φορτίο και αυτό το γεγονός δικαιολογεί γιατί η απλή δομή (pn) του σπιν του δευτερονίου εμφανίζει σπιν παράλληλο,(S=1),που δεν συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli. Δηλαδή το πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο στο δευτερόνιο λειτουργούν όπως περιστρέφονται οι ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Αντίθετα το ζεύγος δυο ηλεκτρονίων εμφανίζει αντίθετο σπιν (S=0), που συμβιβάζεται με την Αρχή του Pauli, επειδή τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια έχουν όμοιο φορτίο. Δηλαδή τα ηλεκτρόνια για τη δομή των ατόμων με δυο ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) λειτουργούν όπως γυρίζουν αντίθετα τα γρανάζια μιας μηχανής. Δυστυχώς, όπως μας διδάσκει και η ιστορία της φυσικής, επειδή τα αποτελέσματα της ανακάλυψης έρχονταν σε άμεση σύγκρουση με πολύ φημισμένες θεωρίες και παρότι η ανακάλυψη στηρίζονταν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, εντούτοις κάποιοι ηλικιωμένοι καθηγητές επηρεασμένοι από την άκυρη σχετικότητα κατά τη διάρκεια της παρουσίασης των μαθηματικών εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα. Παρόλα αυτά, μετά από μερικά χρόνια από τη δημοσίευση του άρθρου στο Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα σε όλο τον κόσμο είναι σε θέση να γνωρίζουν γιατί ο μεγάλος αριθμός των ολοκληρωμάτων αποκάλυψε όχι μόνο την πυρηνική δομή του δευτερονίου αλλά και όλων των μαγικών πυρήνων.(Structure of Magic Nuclei). Στην εργασία μου του 2002, μπορεί κάποιος να βρει την εξήγηση της δομής του δευτερονίου από τη χρήση του παράλληλου σπιν (S=1) αφού σχετίζεται με την παράλληλη περιστροφή όπως συμπεριφέρονται οι δυο περιστρεφόμενες ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή τόσο το σπιν (1/2) του πρωτονίου (άξωνας πειστριφής ) όσο και το σπιν (1/2) του νετρονίου προσανατολίζονται παράλληλα στο θετικό άξονα +z η δομή του απλού συστήματος (pn) γράφεται με την παρακάτω απλή μορφή Δευτερόνιο = (pn) = p(+1/2)..n(+1/2) Επίσης η ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-E = -2,2246 MeV) μετά από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού έχει βρεθεί ύστερα από τη χρήση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων που μπορεί κάποιος να τις μελετήσει στην εργασία μου του 2002. Πάντως για να αποφευχθεί μια τέτοια δυσκολία, εδώ παρουσιάζω μια απλή μέθοδο με τη χρήση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων μεταξύ των κατανεμημένων φορτίων του πρωτονίου (p) και του νετρονίου (n). Για παράδειγμα, η λεπτομερής ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς ανελαστικής σκέδασης οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των φορτίων που περιορίζονται στα κέντρα του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου αντίστοιχα: Κέντρο πρωτονίου = -q = -5e/ 3 και κέντρο νετρονίου = + Q n = + 8e/3 Ενώ στις περιφέρειες του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου θα έχουμε: Περιφέρεια πρωτονίου = + Q = + 8e/3 και περιφέρεια νετρονίου = -Qn = -8e/3 Έτσι, για μια απόσταση d που θα πρέπει να αντιστοιχεί στη διάμετρο των νουκλεονίων δηλαδή σε μια απόσταση μεταξύ των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων η εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb με την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-q = -5e/3) και (+Qn = +8e/3) δίνει μια πολύ ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη -Fe = -KqQn /d 2 = - 40Ke 2/9d2 Επίσης, τα φορτία + Q και -Qn που διανέμονται κατά μήκος των περιφερειών των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων θα δώσουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-fe ) που προκύπτει ύστερα από την επίλυση μιας δύσκολη διαφορικής εξίσωσης. Δεδομένου ότι το σπιν είναι παράλληλο παρατηρούμε ότι τα παραπάνω περιφερειακά φορτία θα μας δώσουν και μια ελκτική μαγνητική δύναμη(-Fm) που προκύπτει από την επίλυση μιας πάλι δύσκολης διαφορικής εξίσωσης. Δηλαδή, στο απλό σύστημα (pn) παρατηρεί κάποιος μια ισχυρή ελκτική ηλεκτρική δύναμη (-Fe) μεταξύ των φορτίων των κέντρων και δυο πιο αδύναμες ελκτικές δυνάμεις μεταξύ των περιφερειακών φορτίων. Ωστόσο, σε αυτό το απλό σύστημα (pn) υπάρχουν και άλλες δυο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης που προέρχονται από την επίλυση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτές οι δυνάμεις άπωσης λειτουργούν κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε η συνολική πυρηνική δύναμη να εμφανίζεται ως δύναμη με μικρή εμβέλεια. Ασφαλώς μια τέτοια ιδιότητα των πυρηνικών δυνάμεων στην αρχή δεν φαίνονταν να συμβιβάζεται με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και οδήγησε αναγκαστικά στην εγκατάλειψη των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων εις όφελος ποικίλων θεωριών και πυρηνικών μοντέλων. Η πρώτη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ Fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία -q και -Q n ενώ η δεύτερη ηλεκτρική δύναμη άπωσης (+ fe ) οφείλεται στα φορτία + Qn και + Q . Έτσι, η συνολική ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη Fpn του συστήματος pn θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fpn = -40Ke2/9d 2 - fe -Fm + Fe + fe Πάντως η πρώτη πολύ ισχυρή ηλεκτρική δύναμη που οφείλεται στα σημειακά φορτία των κέντρων των νουκλεονίων είναι μια ισχυρή ηλεκτρική ελκτική δύναμη που δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Εe ) η οποία αν εκφρασθεί σε ΜeV σύμφωνα με το δυναμικό Coulomb θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση -Εe = -40Ke/9d Τώρα αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι η πυρηνική ακτίνα R κάποιου νουκλιδίου δίδεται από τη σχέση R = Ro A1/3 όπου Α ο μαζικός αριθμός και Ro = 1,2 fm ( Nuclear Units -HyperPhysics ), τότε για Α=1 (ακτίνα πρωτονίου Ro = 1,2/1015m) θα έχουμε 2Rο = d = 2,4 /1015 m. Δηλαδή κάνοντας τις ανάλογες αντικαταστάσεις όπως Κ = 9Χ109 και e = 1,6 /1019 θα έχουμε - Ee= -40Ke/9d = -2,6667 ΜeV. Πραγματικά αυτή η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης που διαφέρει από τη συνολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = -2,2246 MeV) μόνο κατά 0,4421 ΜeV δικαιολογείται διότι οι υπόλοιπες ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις δίνουν μια πολύ μικρή καθαρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια άπωσης ίση με + Eem = + 0,4421 ΜeV. Με άλλα λόγια η ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (-E) δίδεται από τη σχέση -Ε = - Ee + Eem = -2,6667 + 0,4421 = -2,2246 MeV Κατά συνέπεια τα κεντρικά φορτία των νουκλεονίων είναι εκείνα που συνεισφέρουν σημαντικά στην ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου. Επίσης και η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου (γ) με ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 ΜeV που δίδεται από τη σχέση γ + D = p + n είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης του διπολικού φωτονίου με τα φορτία του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου. Οπότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) θα έχουμε hν/m = ΔE/ΔΜ = c2 Και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας hν = 2,2246 MeV θα είναι ισοδύναμη με την ενέργεια ΔΕ της σύνδεσης ενώ η απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 2,2246 ΜeV/c2 συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της μάζας των νουκλεονίων. Ακριβώς το αντίθετο συμβαίνει όταν από την εφαρμογή των νόμων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των νουκλεονίων δημιουργείται το δευτερόνιο με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή της ακτινοβολίας γ. (Discovery of Matter Matter Interaction). Δηλαδή ΔE/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση όπου ανατρέπεται η θεωρία της σχετικότητας η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ θα μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου ενώ το λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου σε συμφωνία με τους νόμους διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. Στη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2003 βλέπει κάποιος ότι η δομή του πυρήνα του He-4 δίδεται από το ακόλουθο διάγραμμα με συνολικό σπιν ( S = +1-1= 0) ' n 2 (-1/2)....p2 (-1/2)' p1 (+1/2) ... n1 (+1/2) ''' Εδώ p1n1 είναι το πρώτο δευτερόνιο με ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV και με θετικό σπιν (S =+1), ενώ το p2n2 είναι το δεύτερο δευτερόνιο με την ίδια ενέργεια σύνδεσης -Εd = -2,2246 MeV αλλά με αρνητικό σπιν (S= -1). Η ένωση αυτών των δυο δευτερονίων στην πολύ μικρή κάθετη απόσταση p1n2 = n1p2 = z (άξονας των σπιν) λόγω συμμετρίας δίνει πολύ ισχυρή ολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε = - 28,29 MeV) και γι αυτό το ήλιο ανήκει στους μαγικούς πυρήνες επειδή οι ενέργειες άπωσης των πρωτονίων (+Εpp = + 0,867 MeV) καθώς και των νετρονίων (+Εnn = +0,097) είναι πολύ μικρές όπως συμβαίνει και στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες, τρίτιο και ήλιο-3, που δίδονται από τα παρακάτω διαγράμματα '''n 2 (-1/2) ........... ......... p2 (-1/2) p1 (+1/2) ... n1 (+1/2) p1 (+1/2) ... n1 (+1/2) Όμως και στις δύο περιπτώσεις των κατοπτρικών πυρήνων οι δυο οριζόντιοι δεσμοί p1n1 από το τρίτιο και n1p1 από το ήλιο-3 που αντιπροσωπεύουν το δεσμό από το δευτερόνιο και λειτουργούν κατά μήκος της ακτινική κατεύθυνση με S = +1/2 +1/2 = 1, εξαιτίας των ενεργειών άπωσης, του Εn1n2 στο τρίτιο και Εp1p 2 στο ήλιο-3 διαταράσσουν τη συμμετρία των προσανατολισμένων συστημάτων, με αποτέλεσμα τόσο ο οριζόντιος δεσμός -Εp1n1από το τρίτιο όσο και ο οριζόντιος δεσμός -Εn1p1 από το ήλιο-3 να μην δίνουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (-Ε =-2,2246 MeV) αλλά μια πιο χαλαρή σύνδεση (-Ε = -1,3 MeV). Από την άλλη μεριά οι κάθετοι δεσμοί -Εp1n2 από το τρίτιο και -Εn1p2 από τοήλιο-3 λειτουργούν κατά μήκος του άξονα περιστροφής για να δώσουν S = 0. Αυτές λοιπόν οι δομές ερμηνεύουν το συνολικό σπιν (S = +1/2), το οποίο στο τρίτιο προέρχεται από το n1 (+1/2) ενώ στο ήλιο-3 προέρχεται από το p1 (+1/2) '. ' Αυτή η χαλαρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης για τους δυο πυρήνες δηλαδή -Εp1n1 = -Εn1p1 = -1,3 MeV προέκυψε από τις διαφορικές εξισώσεις της εργασίας μου όπου και οι κάθετοι δεσμοί δίνουν -Εp1n2 = -Εn1p2 = -7,277 ΜeV. Επίσης η ενέργεια άπωσης των νετρονίων είναι +Εn1n2 = + 0.097 ΜeV ενώ η ενέργεια άπωσης των πρωτονίων είναι +Εp1p2 = + 0.867 MeV. Με βάση λοιπόν αυτές τις ενέργειες επειδή το τρίτιο και το ήλιο-3 ανήκουν στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες γράφουμε τις παρακάτω ενέργειες που διαφέρουν μόνο από το γεγονός ότι οι απώσεις των πρωτονίων είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις απώσεις των νετρονίων. Δηλαδή Τρίτον = -1,3 - 7,277 + 0,097 = - 8,4 Ήλιον-3 = -1,3 -7,277 + 0,867 = -7,71 MeV Βέβαια από την εξέταση των ενεργειών σύνδεσης (-8,48) για το τρίτιο και (-7,71) για το ήλιο-3 δεν τα κατάφερε κανένας θεωρητικός φυσικός του 20ου αιώνα να συμπεράνει πώς είναι δυνατόν η μεγαλύτερη ενέργεια σύνδεσης από το τρίτιο να κάνει το τρίτιο να είναι ραδιενεργό, ενώ το ήλιο-3 που περιέχει δυο πρωτόνια με πιο ισχυρή ενέργεια άπωσης να εμφανίζεται ως σταθερό νουκλίδιο. Την απάντηση σε αυτό το πολύ δύσκολο πρόβλημα την έδωσε η νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων. Αντίθετα στο μαγικό πυρήνα του ηλίου-4 οι κάθετοι δεσμοί λόγω της υψηλής συμμετρίας δεν δίνουν -Εp1n2 = -Εn1p2 = -7,277 ΜeV αλλά -Εp1n2 = -Εn1p2 = -12,4 MeV και αυτό προκύπτει από την πολύ απλή αλγεβρική εξίσωση των ενεργειών: - Εp1n2 - Εn1p2 - 2(2,2246) + 0,867 + 0,097 = - 28,29 ΜeV Οπότε έχουμε - Ep1n2 = - En1p2 = -12,4 ΜeV Εδώ για λόγους κατανόησης αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι στους παραπάνω κάθετους δεσμούς όπως και στους κατοπτρικούς πυρήνες τα ολοκληρώματα των συνδυασμών των κεντρικών και περιφερειακών φορτίων των νουκλεονίων δίνουν σχεδόν μηδενική ενέργεια τότε μπορούμε κατά προσέγγιση να δεχθούμε ότι κυριαρχεί (100%) το δυναμικό Coulomb που οφείλεται στα κεντρικά φορτία του πρωτονίου (5d = -5e/3) και του νετρονίου ( 4u = +8e/3). Έτσι μπορούμε να γράψουμε το δυναμικό Coulomb της ενέργεια - Ep1n2 = - En1p2 σε eV ως εξής: K5d4u/z = -12,4x106 ή -9x109 (5/3)(8/3)x1,6(10-19)/z = -12,4x106 eV Έτσι βρίσκουμε z = 0,516/1015 m ή z = 0,516 fm. Πάντως αυτή η πολύ μικρή απόσταση (z = 0,516 fm) που είναι πιο μικρή και από την απόσταση στο τρίτιο και ήλιο-3 (z = 0,88 fm) δικαιολογείται, επειδή εδώ λόγω υψηλής συμμετρίας και πολύ ισχυρής ενέργειας σύνδεσης συμπιέζεται το πάχος των νουκλεονίων πολύ περισσότερο στη διεύθυνση των αξόνων των σπιν. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού πάνω στις ισχυρές κατανομές φορτίων που προκύπτουν από τα σημαντικά πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών οδηγούν όχι μόνο στην ανακάλυψη των ισχυρών δυνάμεων των πυρήνων αλλά και στις δομές των πυρήνων που δεν κατάφεραν να μας δώσουν οι ποικίλες θεωρίες και τα μοντέλα δομής των πυρήνων όπως λόγου χάρη είναι τα μοντέλα της σταγόνας και των πυρηνικών φλοιών που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τους φλοιούς των ηλεκτρονίων. Φυσικά σε πολύ μεγάλους πυρήνες το πλεόνασμα φορτίου των πρωτονίων δίνει δυνάμεις άπωσης δηλαδή ηλεκτρικές μεγάλης εμβέλειας που ξεπερνούν τις ελκτικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας που αναπτύσσονται στο σύστημα πρωτονίου-νετρονίου. Γι αυτό το λόγο σε πολύ μεγάλους πυρήνες έξτρα νετρόνια δημιουργούν διπλούς και τριπλούς δεσμούς προκειμένου να ισορροπήσουν τις ισχυρές δυνάμεις άπωσης των πρωτονίων (Structure of lead isotopes). Επίσης η μετατροπή του ελεύθερου νετρονίου σε σε πρωτόνιο με παράλληλη εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίου και αντινετρίνου είναι το αποτέλεσμα των ίδιων ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων των νόμων της φύσης.(Διάπαση β). Αντίθετα η λεγόμενη ασθενής δύναμη των θεωριών οδήγησε σε μεσολαβητές δυνάμεων που τις ανέτρεψαν τα πλείστα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, που ήρθαν να ενισχύσουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης εξ αποστάσεως. Category:Fundamental physics concepts